


Redemption

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Good Feelings Gone, Haruno Sakura-centric, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-War, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 are returning from a recent B-ranked mission. Kakashi is disappointed in Sakura because of her lack of regard for her teammates safety. She has been disobeying his rules for a while and the Copy Ninja intends find out.</p>
<p>In the process, our young cherry blossom gets sent back in time by a deal she may have made with the devil or at least one of his wives. All alone, now she must figure out a way to get back, fix the past, save the future and hopefully just gain a chance at redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry guys. I was gonna do this whole Team Seven gets sent back into the past thing but to be honest. I am shit at controlling more than five people in one story. I am terrible and I hate myself for changing the story line. It's still Sakura centric, it just has less interactions with Narut, Sasuke and adult Kakashi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets sent back in time to change the past. To right what was wrongly done to her team and to take back what they lost.
> 
> With the help of a few friends will she be able to stop the oncoming future from becoming true.
> 
> Will she ever get back to their own time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't.
> 
> Sad face :-(

Dirt kicked up from the ground as Sakura angrily stumped her way along the passage. She couldn't stop, if she did then her teacher would probably catch up with her. Right now she was ahead of her teammates who silently strayed behind. Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent as they watched Kakashi take four long strives until he was side by side with the pink haired genin.

He didn't utter a word to her nor did she. They just walked in unison. Sakura gave an agitated growl before she tried to walk faster. It was no use since the Copy Ninja had longer legs and it only took two steps to walk right beside her again.

The two had been at it ever since they managed to safely escort and protect a herd of Merchants to the Rain Village. At first the quest seemed alright but as soon they hit their destination they were attacked by bandit's. It turns out some of the Merchants were traitors helping the bandits.

They were surrounded, outnumbered and didn't really have a strong team effort when it came to working together. They had been trying like all the other teams but unlike the others they didn't have a Hokage wannabe, a revenge seeker and a fan-girl obsessing over her teammate. At least that's how Kakashi saw them as.

Until today

Sakura was separated from her other teammates and didn't have a partner. She had three small time bandits telling her they wouldn't kill her if she would beg for her life. They said that they'd make it worth her while. She didn't take it as well as they thought.

Pulling out a kunai she glared at the other two bandits as the third one walked calmly up to her. His ugly crooked grin pissed her off even more. He wasn't even afraid of her, he had no concern about his safety at all.

"Come on little girl, we're only trying to have a little fun." She tightened her grip on her kunai as he stepped closer. She could hear Naruto and Sasuke fighting a couple of carts over.

She was trapped by these three idiots and could not, for the life of her find her sensai. Guess she on her own. "Come on Tenshi, just kill her and get over it. She's the easiest out of the four."

That was the last straw. She threw the kunai she had at the two who were too busy staring at their leader to pay attention to her. Her kunai hit the closest guy in the shoulder he flew backwards and knocked into his accomplice. Sakura dashed towards their leader. She transfered a little bit of Chakra into her feet. Just as the bandits was about to punch her she slid down and kicked the back of his leg from under his feet. He lost his footing and fell.

Using this to her advantage she took out another kunai and jammed it into his lower thigh. His gruffy voice screeched out as she drove the knife deeper into his leg. The other two got back up and headed her way. She pulled out two kunai's this time except one was a explosive. Sakura searched for the cart with the fireworks in them.

"Sakura don't!" She heard her sensei shout. He was close enough to hear but not to see. "If you set off that explosive then you'll blow up the whole tunnel." She knew that. Why did he think she was doing it?

She tried to find another way but there was no other way. If she didn't blow up the cart they'd all be dead. Taking a chance she tried to find the fireworks.

She remembered they were by her teammates before they got separated. Finally locating them, as they were behind her enemies, she hurled it at the two bandits, missing them.

They both laughed. The pink hair genin used that time to run for cover. "You missed young lady." One of the guys said.

She stood on top of one of the carts and smiled. "I wasn't aiming for you." With that she jumped behind the cart and screamed. "Fire in the whole!"

A loud explosion echoed through the cave they were in. She could see the flames from her bomb fly over her head. A smile smile graced her face and deep down inside she knew that the three bandits were no more. It was loud, the fireworks crackling with excitement as they flourished about.

After the smoke cleared she popped her head above the cart and confirmed her theory. No more bandits though she did actually blow up more than she intended to. Looking around she could not find her team nor the people they travelled with. Panic rose in her chest. What if she blew them up too? What if they died in the explosion?

Her eyes scanned the tunnel as she raced forward to find her team. She reached the end of the tunnel were the light was pouring out. A bunch of their passengers they travelled with stood before her with angry expressions.

They all turned to her as she ran out the cave. "Do you...Do you know where my teammates are?" She stated a little bashful. She hoped that they were okay. One of the men gave her a disgusted look. Another guy walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Here's the culprit. She's the one who blew up our merchandise." He said to the rest of his travelers. "Your going to pay big time for this..." He raised his hand to hit her.

Sakura waited for the hit but it never came. She looked up to find the guy writhing in pain because of the hand twisting the wrist of guy who grabbed her. "I'd suggest you let go of my charge or else I'll break your wrist until it doesn't heal right."

The pink hair girl stared up at her sensei as he twisted the guys arm even further. "Kakashi sensei!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He gave her a look that stated she was not off the hook yet. The guy eventually let her go in hopes of regaining feeling in his arms. Sakura looked around to find Naruto and Sasuke carrying out some of the people's luggage. They had had a couple of burn marks on their skin but other than that they were okay.

The blonde was the first of the two to notice her. "Sakura-chan! Your alright!" Something deep down inside her told her she wouldn't be for long. He dropped the cargo and practically bounced towards her. As he came up towards her she wrapped her arms around his body which shocked the Uzumaki. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke walked slowly over towards the two. "Nice Sakura." At first the girl was confused by what he meant. "Could you have, possibly, waited til after we got out?" He was teasing her but she still felt guilty much to his annoyance.

"...sorry..." The kunoichi was lost for words. She didn't mean to harm her team, she just needed to take out the bandits and in doing so she may have had no team left.

"Don't be, you totally took out all of the bandits with one blow! I wish I would've thought of that." Naruto gave her a thumbs up which made her smile a little.

Sasuke snorted. "If you would've thought of that, your plan would've went horribly wrong. We were too far from the fireworks to reach them and with your aim, I'm pretty sure you would've kill a bystander or worse, us, dofus."

In some ways he was trying to comfort her by telling her that they weren't even close to the explosion when it happened. She gave them both a slight smile to make them stop arguing.

The smile quickly disappeared as their team leader walked over to them. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, pack up your things. We're leaving."

"Aww what? We're not getting paid, this sucks." The Kubuai welder wined as he grabbed his backpack.

"No Naruto, now let's pack up." Kakashi voice was calm but he glared down at Sakura making her want to shrink down in size.

"Why not? We got them to their destination. We didn't know that bandits were inside the cave. At least they could've paid us, the old cheapskates!" He shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"Who ya' calling cheap ya' disrespectful bastard?" An old man yelled, gaining the attention of the group.

Naruto turned towards him and pulled down his pants and showed them his lower regions. "You old fart!" He continued to even after Kakashi told him to pull up his pants.

"I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass if you don't get a move on." The old man shouted back.

The travelers started to throw rocks at them. "Yeah right! You'd probably throw out your back trying!"

"Naruto, Stop!" Kakashi commanded.

The travelers started to gather and make their way towards Team 7. "If you don't leave now, I'll shove a boot up your ass, kid!" Another angry man yelled.

"Oh great, send back the old man, this ones uglier than the first!" The blonde finally pulled up his pants. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

As he was saying the said ugly man picked up a stick and began to chase them with it. "Let's get out of here!" The the boy shouted with a grin; with a chakra powered jump they landed in the trees and ran.

  


oOoOoOoOo

Sakura stared at the ground. They decided to set up camp here for tonight. It was getting late and they were all tired. Naruto was busy trying to catch fish with Sasuke insulting him while he helped. That left her with Kakashi to set up camp. She evaded him long enough and she was sure a stern lecture was coming her way.

She finished hooking the canteens up to a branch near the river so they could have water for later. A loud shout from her blonde team startled her as she watched him fall, once again, in the water. The fish evaded him like she was trying to evade their sensei.

One trout fish jumped up into Nauto's face making him fall backwards and catch it. The water splashed all over the place, including on Sasuke. He had caught seven fish with out assistance from the idiot.

"Watch it baka." The raven haired ninja's voice held less malice than before. He even smirked down at Naruto. Sakura walked over to the two as the last Uchiha held out his hand for his friend to take. Just as he was about to take it Sasuke pulled back causing the boy to fall over again. It made the pink cherry blossom laugh and soon enough they were all laughing.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, maybe you can help me catch some. The bastard over here won't." Naruto said as he hopped up himself. His blue eyes glowed like the river, so bright, so clear.

Just as she was about to accept his offer. "Sakura, come here please." Well she couldn't avoid this. She smiled at them two of them and slowly made her way over to her sensei who currently had his Icha-Icha book out.

The young genin kept her head down and waited for her sensei to say something. He was silent which was never a good sign. She stood right in front of him. His brown eye never left her. They were cold and emotionless. What she wouldn't kill for one of his lame jokes right now or his dumb excuses.

She didn't look up at him or if she did it wasn't for long. "Yes Kakashi-sensei." He didn't say anything. The jounin just sighed as he put away his book and kneeled down so he was at her height level.

"What exactly, prompted you to use an explosive bomb in the tunnel?" His eye was calculating her.

In all honesty she didn't have an answer for that. Her mouth opened and closed as she thought about answering. "Tell me Sakura. Why have you been disobeying my orders? They're here to keep your comrades and yourself safe but for the last couple of missions you have continued to break them." He wasn't angry per say just frustrated.

Well it wasn't like she was purposely trying to break them. Naruto and Sasuke broke them all the time yet she blows up a couple of bandits and it's the end of the world. "Answer me Sakura." His voice was stern yet firm.

She scoffed. "I didn't mean to..."

He cut her off. "That's not an answer." He gave her a look that told her he was not playing. When she didn't answer he stood up and gave her a register look. "Fine...you're suspended from the team." As he said that he walked passed her.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She turned towards him.

He walked over towards his sleeping bag and threw his book down. "I said your off the team until you get your act together. I will notify the Hokage to temperately remove you from Team 7-."

"You can't do this..."

"As a matter of fact I can, last time I checked I am the team leader here." He turned towards her with an angry expression. "Get you act together and we'll talk about it."

Anger filled her chest. Naruto and Sasuke just walked back to see the two glaring daggers at each other. "I have my act together what's your excuse!" The girl screeched shocking everyone including herself.

"You think you can go around making and breaking rules as you please! It doesn't work that way and until you come back to the real word your suspended!" The boys jumped at the boom of their sensei's voice. He never screamed at them.

Kakashi walked up to her and whispered harshly. "I'll be damned if I let them die because of your mistakes!"

"Yeah well my 'mistake' saved a bunch of people's lives!"

"And cost them their cargo! Not a lot of people were happy and yes they'd rather be dead than have their merchandise burning in a tunnel!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be useful!"

"For once, in your tiny existence you thought that burning up a cargo load of merchandise was gonna help!" His voice escalated. "You think you can do these things but you just can't Sakura!"

She didn't reply to that. Her eyes stung with hot tears. The genin glared at the ground hoping that it would cave in and make her disappear. "I hate you..."

Kakashi's breaking evened out as he stared at her in shock for a second before he let the emotion disappear.

Naruto and Sasuke stared back and forth between the two before looking at each other. Kakashi turned his back from her once again. "Good...feeling's mutual." It was childish but it did hurt the kunoichi.

Tears ran freely down her face as watched his retreating form. She didn't know what caused it but her legs moved even before she thought about the consequences.

Bringing her fist back she tried to punch him but the jounin seen it coming. He grabbed her hand and flipped her over his shoulders causing her to land flat on her back. He pulled out a kunai, kneeled down and placed it against her throat.

Once he was sure she wouldn't try that again he put it away. Sakura felt pain spread through her back as she grasped the ground for support.

Kakashi, sensing that she was in pain, held out a hand to help her up. She growled at the offending hand and smacked it away. Getting up herself hurt more than it should. She didn't look at anyone this time.

Both boys couldn't believe their eyes. She tried to attack Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura stood there feeling humiliated in front of Sasuke. She shouldn't be crying yet here she was. She didn't mean to do that but she was so angry. She felt angry, betrayed, hurt, lost, scared that she'd never see her teammates again and alone. It was something she hadn't felt in years. Not since Ino had to stick up for her. Not since when she was still young.

Too young to understand war, vulnerable to any and everything. She didn't understand why she felt that now. It was just Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

Her eyes glared up at her sensei. He tilted his head as if asking, 'Wanna try again?' She silently swore to make him pay for making her feel that way. The genin summoned her chakra to disappear, not wanting to be here anymore. "I. Hate. you!"

Kakashi reached out just as she disappeared. "Sakura!" She was already gone. He gritted his teeth. "Naruto! Sasuke! Stay here!" He ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei-."

The blonde tried but he got interrupted. "I said stay here!" He shouted with more authority. He knew full well that they weren't going to listen so he just went after the girl.

After he disappeared the two shared a look. "Let's go!" Sasuke said as he jumped after him.

"Right!"

  


oOoOoOoOo

Sakura continued to run, the girl ran for hours causing the burn in her lungs but she did stop. She couldn't. She couldn't help the anger that filled her chest. This was not directed at Kakashi, more or less it was directed at herself. She hated the fact that she lashed out at her sensei for something stupid.

The sun was rising causing steams of light to blur her sight. She couldn't see where she was going. Had she been paying more attention to where she was going she would've noticed that the night had gone and it was early in the morning. Fog was still present as it lingered in the air. It was another thing blurring her sight.

Once her legs felt like they were on fire she knew she had to stop. She wasn't tired per say just emotional exhausted.

She stopped by a small waterfall that had lots of forest animals near it. "I'm not here to hurt you." She said as she swiped at the tears in her eyes. They didn't seemed to mind her being there so they continued their daily activities.

Sakura continued walking towards the small pond and sat down. Her legs tingled making her run her hand along her legs. The girl watched as they shook from the intense workouts she just did; not used to running that long. She let out a breath of air. This left her to her thoughts.

Sure Kakashi was sending her away for a while but he did it for her own good, right? Who was she kidding, he was sending her away because she fucked up on the mission? He probably thought she was hopeless.

Well she'd prove him wrong. She'd prove all of them wrong, without their help. She didn't need Naruto or Sasuke to watch her back. They should be more concern about theirs.

Little did she know she was being watched by a lone shadow. "Hello little girl, are you lost?" A sweet voice asked. Sakura pulled out her kunai and got into a fighting position.

The sweet voice giggled as the owner of it stepped out of the shadowy place behind the trees. Sakura kept her guard up. "There's no need for that."

There stood a girl who had long jet black hair that went all the way to the ground. She had a beautiful smile. Her eye shined a light grey color, she had light make up on that suited her well. She was very pretty. Her physique was very shaped and she had more curves than Sakura so she was a little jealous, and she wore a white kimoto with Cherry Blossoms on it.

"Are you lost little one?" The girl smiled a pretty smile. Sakura liked her smile a lot. It was nice and sweet. All of a sudden the girl felt tired. Too tried to be normal. She wobbled on her feet and fell. The girl rusted to her aid and gave her a worried look but then continued to smile.

The genin tried to reach out for her to run. To tell her that this was a trap. To save herself but couldn't. All she felt was tiredness. "I-It's...It's a t...tr-trap..." Her voice got weaker.

"Shhh..." She said covering Sakura's mouth. "I know." It was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


Sakura opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying in a open field filled with flowers. Behind her was a gigantic grey stone that had carvings in it. She got up and got a better look at the engraved words. On the stone there was a list of names.

She had seen this gave stone before. It was in the village, where Kakashi like to go a lot. She had seen him so many times bring flowers over to it. So many other people have done the same but it still made her wonder who exactly where the visiting.

She once asked her mother about it but the woman only told there that the Leaf suffered a great lost and that no one really knows what happened to those people. Everyone except Kakashi. Sure she was turning thirteen next mouth but that still didn't mean she couldn't be afraid to ask her sensei something, right. It was a too painful memory to bring up and whoever they were they must have been very important for him to leave his guard down.

  


_Namikaze Minato ___

__Uchiha Obito__

 _ _ _ _Nohara Rin ______

 _ _ _ _ _  
_____

_____

The girl from before appeared before her. She still bore the same small smile as before. "Hello..." The genin got back into a fighting stance. The girl seemed harmless enough but that's what she thought last time before she past out.

A cloud of smoke appeared next to the small girl. This time a woman greeted the young Kunoichi. She resembled the girl a lot making Sakura wonder if they were truly related.

"Would you like to change your future?" The questions threw Sakura off. She stared at the two who didn't utter a single word.

"Exsuse me?"

The woman smiled. "I said, would you like to change your future?"

The girl frowned. Future, so a strange gypsy woman from the middle of nowhere is just gonna tell her all about the future. 'What the hell was this woman going on about?' Sakura thought.

"Your future, would you like to change it. It is a heartbreaking one but it does come to an end." It was like the woman was speaking in riddles. "You will have to go through some trials and tribulations but you'll manage. It's a difficult journey but Team 7 will be restored."

"What do you mean Team 7 will be restored? It should never break apart." Sakura's eyes scanned the two. "Listen Madam, I don't have time for this. I have a very angry sensai on my tail and if I don't escape him at once we'll both be in trouble."

The woman simply just raised a eyebrow at the pink haired girl. "Look you don't know my sensai okay, he'll kill me for running away and then kill you because your a stranger and then bring me back to life only to kill me again."

"Oh, I think your sensai and I have a lot of history together." Sakura gave her a doubtful look. "You could say we practically grew up together." The woman smirked at the Kunoichi which made her a little uneasy about the situation.

"What do you know about my future?" She asked. She hoped to get off the topic of her sensei and silently hoped she didn't run into one of his crazy one night floozies.

"Oh the necessity, you getting kicked off Team 7 for a while which would really delay you spending time with the Uchiha. He start seeing you like a weak annoying little girl who is worst than the Uzumaki boy. They will become chunin while you're still a genin. When you finally get allowed back into the team your love interest will be whisked away by Orochimaru-sama and it will take you almost several years to find the Uchiha. He will then try to kill you and your whole team-."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe the lies that were being told to her. Sasuke would never intentionally hurt them, right. He was Sasuke, the guy who pretended he didn't have a heart but cared for everyone in his team. "You're a goddamn lair, that's what you are!"

"But darling, I'm just getting to the good part. That's not half of what happens."

The genin tried to cover her ears as if that would stop the woman from talking. The young girl took pity on her. The pale eyed girl gave her a all tug at her shirt before staring at her with a fixed expression.

The woman just stared back before groaning. "Fine, I'll stop." She then turned towards Sakura. "We don't have much time. Choose." She stated plainly.

Sakura finally stopped what she was doing and looked in between the two females and sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Just cut your hand and let it bleed on the stone."

The pink haired girl walked up to it and stared at the stone for a while. Beside it was a knife that wasn't there before. She gentaly pick it up as if it were a infant. Sakura wanted to trace the letters of the words bit before she could someone called her name. "Sakura!" She turned around to see her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The girl stated shocked.

He jumped down from the branch and rushed towards her. "Sakura get away from that!"

He stopped as the chakra following from the woman made him snarl. He knew that feeling from somewhere but he could'nt place it. All he knew was that she was dangerous, he needed to get Sakura away from her.

"Hurry girl, I don't have all day." The woman said impatiently.

"Sakura! Don't listen to her!"

She could hear the fear in her sensei's voice. The kunoichi really wanted to listen to him but her inner self just wasn't having it. It won by default. "Why should I listen to you? I'm not apart of Team 7 until I get my act straight, remember!"

That seem to shock her sensei more than anything. He frowned. "This isn't about that! This is about your safety and well being! Do not be fooled by what she says, she will trick you and kill you!"

The girl continued to glare at her sensei. She wasn't gonna listen to him now, especially after the argument they had earlier. "Listen I know your still mad about earlier but you have to understand, what I'm doing is for the betterment of the team."

Sakura held back a scoff as she stared incredulously at him. "You sure don't do the same for Naruto and Sasuke!"

"It's different." The copy ninja stated in the softest voice he could manage. Although it was really hard since all he wanted to do was throttel his student.

This time she did scoff. "How is it different?"

"Naruto and Sasuke never compromised a mission, that's how!"

Anger swelled up in Sakura's heart. She turned towards the stone and eyed the blade that was still in her hand. It's all about the stupid mission. He didn't care. He only pretends like he cares. "Sakura...don't you dare touch that!"

Her hand gentaly traced the names on the rock as she stared at him. If looks could kill, Kakashi would have been dead a long time ago. "Sakura!"

The pink haired girl took one look at the blade and gripped it tightly. She ran it across the palm of her hand and watched as the crimson color dripped on the grey stone. She quickly turned around to see her sensei strutting up to her.

"You are in big trouble, you hear me." The woman smiled as she watched the copy ninja rush over towards his student.

As soon as he got close enough to grab her the older woman activated the trap. Kakashi ran into an invisible barrier. "This is going to be fun." She did a couple of hand signs and a dark purple aura with signs on them covered a circle around Sakura.

"What's happening?" She shouted in panic. The girl couldn't move as she felt a strong chakra barrier circle around her. She was trapped. Slowly, her body began to sink into the ground into a purple vortex. "Stop! Why are you doing this to me?"

Kakashi just watched as she slowly sunk into the dark vortex. She seemed to be trapped in there and the only way to release her was for the woman to stop the justu. Which he highly doubt she would.

"For redemption. It is the only way for you to ever come back. You feel as if your life is useless then make it into something better. Only you can break the justu." The mysterious woman smiled seeing as Sakura didn't understand her riddle.

"I don't understand!" She shouted as the last bit of her body was being sucked more into the vortex.

"You will soon, my child."

"Now for the final act." Doing another round of hand signs she sealing the portal underneath the ground where the girl was standing. "Goodbye my darling, hope you can...find your way back home." She laughed harder then ever as Sakura was now fully succumbed into the portal.

'Good luck, dear cherry blossom.' The woman smiled and turned to leave when a kuni flew right by her head. She growled. Kakashi stood there ready to fight when the woman just smiled. "Too late Hatake, the girl's gone." She smiled in victory.

"Where is she?" The copy ninja's eyes screamed murder as he readied himself to kill. With a hum the woman pretended to think for a moment then shrugged. "You know, I hadn't the slightest of clues. She could be anywhere." Kakashi wished he could just oblitherate her right then and there but he needed information on his missing student first.

"She could here or there or anywhere for that matter. She even could be twevle years in the past fixing your mistakes. That's if time didn't shred that pretty red dress of hers. Organs shut down, ribs broken...God the things that could've happen to her. She might be dead as we speak." A cold feeling ran through his body as the woman continued to speak. "The very mention of her name probably could break her."

Kakshi could hear the sound of Naruto and Sasuke's footsteps as they got closer. The boys took one look at the situation and knew something was wrong. With a frown, Naruto spoke. "Where's Sakura?"

She smiled at the blonde. "Ask your sensei he sould know." When Kakashi made no move to answer them the woman sighed. "The lovely tot has been sent to the world of old. The same yet not the same world of things to come or should I say things that have already come."

With a crule yet beautiful smile she turned to make her leave. "If you want to see your friend again then you'll just have to wait until she makes the desion to come back. After all she did make me a deal." That is what she left them with as she jumped towards the next tree branch. The small girl who they didn't notice until now gave them remorseful look before following her.

She knew they wouldn't kill her. She was the only one who knew where she had place their friend in time. If she died then Sakura would forever be stuck in the past. That's if she got past Kohana's Anbu. Even then she'd have to go through integration because right now they were in the middle of war. There was no time for bad mistakes only redemption.

  


oOoOoOoOo

Darkness. Heaviness. Dizziness. Her head felt like an asteroid bounced around the inside of her skull. Her body was cold. The air kissed the exposed part of her skin. The cool night letting the light shine thought the slits of her eyelashes. Sakura groaned in pain as the sound of a twig breaking in the distance awoke her in the process.

She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings'. There was nothing but dark muddy old trees swaying in the wind. That and a strange upside down white mouse mask hanging in the distance. It's small beady eyes stared straight back at her as she could barely keep her eyes open.

It stayed like that, just sulking in the shadows. "Come...er, mousy mousy..." She slurred her speech as her vision weaved in and out. The mask tilted a little as she began to close her eyes. She couldn't keep them open anymore and fear began to creep into her heart as the mask got closer.

There really is no place like home.

__

__

_


End file.
